


A Night Out on the Town

by VashWritingPro



Series: Of Love, Passion, and Two Really Old Idiots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Dames - Freeform, Dancing, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Gay, Gay Sex, Intimacy, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Music, Nostalgia, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Steve Rogers Deserves the World, Steve Rogers Feels, Top Bucky Barnes, eye-fucking, girls, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VashWritingPro/pseuds/VashWritingPro
Summary: Bucky just wanted to drag Steve out of their apartment and take some girls out dancing. You know, for old-time’s sake.Little did he know, date night was going to end a little differently than he expected.—x—x—Aka, Bucky and Steve take two girls out on a double date that ends with Bucky in Steve’s bed, despite his greatest efforts.—x—x—Featuring!Steve stepping on people’s feetSome sickeningly sweet fruit punchAnd Steve’s incredibly beautiful back muscles!





	A Night Out on the Town

Steve was a sucker for the old times, but not like this.

Two dames were standing on his doorstep with a smug-looking James Buchanan Barnes standing just behind them. His hair was pulled up into a very manly bun, and his icy blue eyes locked Steve into place. Bucky knew Steve wasn’t going to be particularly happy about this, but the guy hadn’t left his apartment for anything but missions in the greater part of a month, and Bucky wasn’t going to stand for it.

“Hey, punk,” the brunet said with a charming grin. “You wanna maybe get your ass out here and help me show these lovely dames a good time?” He was pleased to see that Steve had followed his instructions in getting dressed into something that wasn’t a t-shirt and sweatpants. He was rather dashingly clad in a much more fancy pair of jeans and t-shirt— with the charming addition of his old brown leather jacket that secretly had Bucky spiraling back through the memories of the war days when they ran around with the Commandos. An old baseball cap was topping off the whole ‘casual’ look, pulled low over his eyes in hopes to possibly keep his identity somewhat masked.

“Sure, Buck,” Steve said, after a long and strenuous silence. He had that expression on his face, when his brows furrowed and he gave Bucky that disappointed and condescending look, but Bucky couldn’t care less. They were going to have the night of their freakishly-long lives if it was the last thing they ever did.

He had never been more right in his life.

One giggling girl on his arm, and, what would have been surprising if he wasn’t Captain America now, the other hanging off of Steve, Bucky led his companions into the hall that he had found online just the other week. He had been dying for a chance to rope his old pal into going, and this was the most nostalgic moment moment he had experienced thus-far as he walked in to the welcome sound of a live band playing some rather old-fashioned tunes.

The gal on his arm, Rita, slipped her own hand into his, lacing their fingers together, and he looked over to meet her bright blue eyes, noticing the way her lips curved into a smile constructed with pure excitement. Bucky’s heart skipped a beat when eyes that blue looked at him that way, and he automatically chalked it down to the fact that it had been years since he’d been with a dame like her, quickly forgetting all about his slight dilemma the second she dragged him out onto the floor.

A laugh bubbled up in his chest as she put her arms around his neck, giggling into his chest even as his cool metal hand settled on her waist. She didn’t even seem to notice the difference in grip, simply swaying along to the melody, happy as a girl could be. Bucky watched her with slight winder in his eyes, and he found himself struggling to look away. Nobody had ever seemed so happy just to dance with him.

There was a sharp reprimand from his heart when a blur of movement caught his attention in the corner of his eye and he saw Steve, the big oaf that he was, stumbling onto the dance floor with his lady-friend— Bucky was pretty sure her name was Lisa— and he couldn’t help but smile a little sadly as he remembered Steve doing the exact same thing back in Brooklyn, only he was much smaller, and the ‘dance floor’ was actually the small space that they had between the couch and the wall when Bucky pushed their small dinner table out of the way.

Bucky didn’t let him look for too long. Steve was awkward, but he wasn’t helpless, and Bucky wasn’t about to let himself worry all night, especially not when he had a beautiful girl in need of his attention. He looked back down at Rita, who’s eyes were closed as she moved to the beat of the music, which had changed to something more modern by now. Bucky tried to relax now, focus on not stepping upon his partner’s feet, which moved faster than he could ever hope to. She looked like she was having the time of her life, and for that, Bucky was glad.

They danced the night away. The place never seemed to get too full, what With couples coming and going— there was always space on the floor. Bucky did watch Steve more than he was willing to admit. The man had lost his hat somewhere along the way, and he looked like he was enjoying himself a lot more than he had been before. Part of Bucky was thrilled every time he saw his pal smiling from across the room, but another part of him— the part that he didn’t quite understand— felt a little disgruntled by the fact that he wasn’t over there causing that spark of happiness.

After a while, Rita excused herself to find something to drink. It was clear by the way she was looking at Bucky that she wanted him to follow her to some dark corner, but he instead told her to go ahead and walked off to the side of the room, surprising even himself in the process. Rita stood there for a moment, looking slightly lost, and Bucky felt rather guilty. But then she seemed to shrug, and walked off towards the refreshments, and he leaned back against the wall, pushing a loose strand of hair that fell out of his bun aside.

His eyes shifted to the crowd of dancing couples, and automatically sought out the tall blonde, clearly visible as if the crowds parted for him. His cheeks were pink, normally perfect blonde hair falling into his forehead, stepping all over Lisa’s feet, but he was laughing. He looked happier than Bucky had seen him in a while.

Bucky should be happy. He should be stellar that his old friend was as happy as he seemed from this distance. He should be over the moon with joy, thrilled that Steve was finding something in someone, finally.

But Lisa? Surely Steve could do better. She was… She was pretty, but surely Steve deserved someone who was more than just pretty. After all, Bucky was pretty sure he had seen her watching someone else while she danced with Steve— that just wasn’t right. That was just rude.

As he grasped for unjustified reasons not to invite her along again, Bucky realized two things.

One, hadn’t he been staring at Steve the entire time he had danced with Rita? It wasn’t really fair of him to judge Lisa that way. He wasn’t a hypocrite.

Two, it didn’t matter who Bucky invited. If Steve liked Lisa, he would invite her himself. It would be a date.

The word caused Bucky’s heart to stop for a split second. It left a bad taste in his mouth. His face seemed to heat up rather uncomfortably, and he shifted his feet awkwardly, tearing his gaze away from Steve and his partner.   
He was getting himself worked up over nothing, that was all. It was no big deal, really. Steve could go out with whoever he wanted, and he could be happy with whoever he wanted. Bucky would be fine with it. He would be totally fine.

Suddenly, Rita was there shoving a drink into his hands. Bucky nearly dropped it, eyes widening as he just barely saved the liquid from sloshing out of his cup. He sniffed it quickly and immediately identified the strong scent of some type of alcohol layered underneath a fruity aroma.

“Oh— Thanks!” He said, automatically settling back into his gentlemanly characterization, slinging an arm around Rita and pulling her against his side. She giggled and leaned into him, looking down shyly. Bucky swallowed back a soft sigh. He didn’t want to sound bored. Rita was nice, and she didn’t deserve that.

“No problem,” the girl replied sweetly. “I should have asked first, but I thought you might like it. It’s some kind of spiked punch. It’s really good!” She held up her cup, and Bucky clinked his against hers, before chugging it in a few large gulps. Rita cheered along with a few people around them who saw, and Bucky wiped his mouth quickly, grinning widely and raising his cup high above his head.

It was going to be a long night.

  
—x—x—x—

  
“It’s so good,” Bucky assured Rita with a heavy slur after his third or fourth drink.

He wasn’t actually buzzed— it was a lot harder for him to get drunk with his heightened metabolism after whatever Hydra had injected him with— but he could tell that she was through the roof, and had a feeling that it would be polite to play along. Plus, he was starting to feel sick with how unbelievably sweet the drink was, and he wasn’t exactly in the mood to drink any more.

They had been there for almost two and a half hours. Steve and Lisa were still dancing, and Bucky was getting more and more grumpy as the night progressed. Rita was an extremely clingy drunk, and she had been hanging off of Bucky ever since her second cup of punch.

“Bucky, you’re so fun!” She was saying as he tried to force a cup of water into her hands to replace his arm, but she was not accepting it. He couldn’t tell if she hadn’t noticed, or if she was just ignoring his obvious attempt to unstick her from himself. “Come on, let’s dance!” She dragged him towards the dance floor, and Bucky barely slowed down enough to put the drink on a random table before he was yanked off balance and nearly tripped over his own two feet.

A slow song started to play, and she pressed herself as close as she could get to him, pulling his arms around her waist before locking her own around his neck and swaying gently. Her head rested on his shoulder, and her breath fanned his face. His nose wrinkled as the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils, but he endured it, because the last thing he wanted was to be rude. As much as he disliked the way she practically hung off of him, Bucky still liked her— she was sweet.

Turning slowly with his partner in his arms, Bucky looked out over the crowd, and was surprised to not find Steve anywhere in his line of sight. It wasn’t until they got all the way back around when he saw his pal at the bar with Lisa— sitting a lot closer than Bucky was particularly comfortable with. It made his blood boil to see their knees pressed together, to see the way Steve was waving his hands around animatedly as they spoke, and the way he made her nose crinkle when she laughed.

Gorgeous blue eyes met his from across the room, and Bucky was frozen. Figuratively, at least. His body moved of its own accord, swaying in place with Rita, but his gaze was completely captivated, and he could see the damn crow’s feet forming around Steve’s eyes when he smiled so softly at Bucky. The man’s heart clenched and stopped and started again and squeezed itself half to death in his chest as he watched the blonde, never wanting the moment to end.

When Steve’s head tilted a little bit and he mouthed ‘thank you’ across the room, Bucky knew he was in deep shit.

The song ended, and Bucky immediately stopped, grabbed Rita’s hand, and led her over to the other two. With a quick, slightly helpless look at Steve, Bucky hesitated, mouth hanging opened. Rita was just giggling, hanging off of his arm, completely gone.

“I— Um— I think she needs to go home,” he finally spat out awkwardly. Lisa and Steve stared at him, slightly surprised for a second. Then Lisa shrugged, glancing at her friend.

“So, take her home.”

Disbelief filled Bucky’s chest and stomach when Steve didn’t immediately disagree. Refusing to look at the blonde, Bucky stared at Lisa with his eyebrows slightly raised.

“She’s your friend,” he pointed out, inwardly cringing at how rude he was being. He could feel his friend’s surprise, and he tried to ignore it, biting his lower lip.

“She’s your date,” Lisa replied incredulously. Bucky struggled for a response, finally glancing at Steve, who just looked back levely, and for the first time ever, Bucky wished that his friend wasn’t such a dope.

I’m trying to get you alone, you punk, Bucky screamed inwardly, beyond frustrated.

“I don’t know where she lives!” He finally retaliated. “Besides, aren’t you guys flat mates or something? Can’t we just walk you home now?” Lisa cast a look at Steve, eyebrows raised. Big mistake. Steve tensed, glancing between the two. Bucky glared at him with purpose while Lisa held a certain level of expectancy, yet both seemed to intimidate him.

“I— Um—“

“She lives just down the street, the apartment complex you picked us up from. Third floor, second door down on the left. I’ll be back home later tonight. Maybe,” Lisa added, giving Steve a new look that Bucky hated with every single ounce of his being. Hot rage started to bubble up in his stomach, and he took a deep, shuddering breath as she reached across the table and brushed Steve’s hand with her fingertips. The blonde seemed to jump, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. He completely lost interest in Bucky, instead turning to look at Lisa with disbelief.   
“Fine!” Bucky snapped, turning and grabbing Rita’s arm to stabilize her. “Go ahead, spend the night together, see if I care. I’ll only get lost and we’ll be stranded on the side of the street, or somethin’.”

“Great!” Lisa called as he retreated. “I’m sure Steve will let you know how it goes when he gets home tomorrow morning.” Bucky stopped in his tracks, stiffening, his teeth grinding together harshly as he fought the harsh urge to turn around and grab his— grab Steve’s arm and storm right on out of there. He turned around and glared harshly at Lisa, who just looked rather smug, and Bucky refused to even look in Steve’s general direction. Letting his frustration get the better of him, Bucky shoved a still dreamily laughing Rita towards her friend, then turned and started walking faster than before, ignoring the scrape of chair legs against the wooden floor.

He exited the building into the chilly evening, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulders despite the fact that he couldn’t even feel the chill in one arm anyway, speed-walking down the sidewalk with a new purpose in his step.

“Bucky, wait!” Steve’s voice called from behind, but he just grumbled to himself and kept walking.

“Don’t bother, Stevie,” he called without looking back. “You go and have fun, now.” He reached the street corner, and by some kind of chance, a cab was pulling around the corner, so he reached out and watched as it came to a screeching stop. Thunderous footsteps echoed behind him as he got into the taxi, closing the door quickly and fiddling with the seatbelt. There was a knock on the window and he rolled it down begrudgingly just as he got the buckle to click into place.

“What are you doin’, Buck?” Steve asked desperately. “We’ve gotta take these girls home—“

“Why don’t you take ‘em home?” Bucky asked bitterly. “Lisa seemed ready enough to jump you the second you moved. I’m surprised she let you get this far!” Bucky averted his eyes as Steve sighed heavily, and immediately, he felt guilty. It wasn’t fair to Steve that he was acting this way.

“Are you gonna move over, or what?” Steve asked suddenly, and Bucky looked over to see the door opened and Steve waiting to climb inside. Bucky squinted at him, scowling, but moved anyway. The door shut, and Steve recited his address to the cab driver, who pulled away, jostling them slightly. They sat in silence for a few moments. Bucky contemplated the night, trying to think of what hellish excuse he was going to give Steve when they got back to the apartment. He cast his friend a small glance, surprised to find that Steve was looking right back at him, brows furrowing the way they always did was he was deep in thought, worrying his lip between his teeth. For a strange moment, Bucky found it a bit difficult to tear his gaze away from where his friend was giving that special attention, making his already pink-ish bottom lip a deeper red color.

Then they were there.

Steve paid the cab driver even though it was Bucky’s cab and dragged the silent and sulking man out of the car and into their shared apartment. A few minutes later, Bucky found himself with his behind parked in Steve’s favorite chair with the captain himself staring down at him with his arms crossed.

“So what’s goin’ on here, pal?” Steve asked, and Bucky was surprised how gentle his tone was, what with the twisted look on his face. Bucky kicked his shoes off and pulled his legs up underneath him, averting his eyes as he settled back on his heels.   
“Well?”

“Well, I didn’t like what was goin’ on over there,” Bucky admitted lowly, guilt tugging at his heartstrings. “I know it’s not fair, but I didn’t like the way you were lookin’ at her, Stevie. I’m used to girls lookin’ at you like that by now, but I’m not used to you lookin’ back, and I just don’t like it. And I’m sorry, because it’s not fair to you that I ruined your night with that dame, but I just— I don’t know. I just don’t like it, and I don’t know why, and it’s been killin’ me all night.”

“Well what’s wrong with Rita?” Steve asked, confusion lacing his tone, but Bucky shook his head, waving the thought away.

“No, no, you’re missin’ the point, pal,” he insisted. “It’s not that there was anything wrong with her, she was great. Sweetest girl I’ve seen in a long while.” A short-lived silence.

“Then what’s got you so riled up? I don’t get it, Buck. The way I was lookin’ at her? Like how? She was just a dame.” Steve had a deep-set frown on his face, and Bucky realized that the oaf actually had no idea what he was talking about. A disbelieving bark of laughter escaped him, and he shook his head.

“I mean lookin’ at her like she’s your world, you big idiot!” He said, regretting every word, but he was in too deep to turn back now. “I mean lookin’ at her like I’m—“ He caught himself, shaking his head. “Like nobody else is in the room,” he amended carefully, but he knew Steve had caught his mistake. Despite being blonde, his friend wasn’t that stupid.

“Buck…”

“Hm?” Bucky grunted, looking anywhere but at Steve. He heard the man shift closer, heard the rustling of clothes as he moved, and only looked up when a gentle forefinger and thumb gripped his chin.

Steve was hunched down to his level, and this time, he was looking at Bucky like he was the only person in the room. Then again, he was, but still. It made his stomach flip flop. Steve opened his mouth as if to say something, then glanced down shyly with a small smile. Bucky swallowed thickly and had to practically clench his mouth shut to keep himself from saying something stupid that would ruin the moment.

“I went out and had fun because I knew that was what you took me out to do.” He tilted his head a little bit, raising his eyebrows. “I didn’t really want to go, but I wasn’t just going to sit there and sulk the whole time. I tried to be real nice about it. I wasn’t gonna let you down like I always did back in Brooklyn.” Bucky’s mouth ran dry, and he stared at Steve with wide eyes. Now he was the one biting his lip as his anxiety started to dwindle.

“Well, technically, Stevie, we were takin’ two dames out—“ he started to say, but Steve shook his head, tightening his grip on Bucky’s chin, and the words died on his tongue.

“Nuh-uh, Buck,” Steve said, and suddenly he had such a knowing, such a controlling tone in his voice, and it made Bucky feel light in the head. He was suddenly very glad to be sitting, because he was sure his knees would have buckled had he been standing. “Don’t even try,” Steve continued with a sly grin. “You were takin’ me out and we both know it.”

Okay. Wow. So this had not been the original plan. But despite the initial shock, Bucky found that he didn’t entirely hate this.

Maybe he actually really, really enjoyed the way Steve had him frozen in place with a single look, and the way their faces hard grown closer and closer as the conversation progressed, and the way his grip on Bucky’s chin never faltered.

“Okay, doll. You got me.” Bucky also rather enjoyed the way Steve’s face lit up when Bucky called him ‘doll’, and his heart fluttered a bit. “I guess I’ve just got one question left.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Steve asked, and being the absolute girl that he is, he actually giggled when Bucky reached up to cup his cheek.

“Since this date went smashingly, wouldn’t you say I deserve a goodnight kiss?” Bucky asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. Steve seemed to ponder this for a moment, before steadily meeting Bucky’s gaze and smiling hugely.

“No,” he said simply. Bucky’s mouth fell opened slightly in surprise, but before he could protest, Steve continued. “But that’s only because I don’t want a little kiss to be the end of our first night together.” Bucky’s breath hitched, and then he surged forwards, capturing Steve’s lips with his own. Steve immediately retaliated, pressing back against his mouth with the same eager force.

Bucky moved quickly, shifting off of Steve’s chair and into Steve’s lap, his weight pushing the man back onto his butt. Steve gave a muffled grunt of surprise, eyes flying opened, and Bucky had never seen those eyes so close up before. It was like an ocean of blue, and he was practically drowning in them, and he could hardly breathe, because this was Steve, and they were kissing, and _this was the best thing that had ever happened to him._

“Holy shit,” Bucky gasped when he finally broke away for air, and Steve smacked his arm.

“Language,” the blonde warned before diving back in for another kiss.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Bucky insisted against Steve’s mouth, heart nearly pounding out of his chest as he pulled away to breathe, hair falling out of his bun. Steve laughed, head falling forward to rest against Bucky’s chest. His hair tickled Bucky’s chin, and the brunet had the sudden urge to bury his face in it. So he did. He mashed his face into Steve’s head of hair, inhaling deeply, and basking in the slightly-sweaty and cologne-spritzed smell that was his fella.

A thrill ran up and down his spine at the thought. Steve was his fella now. Although, Bucky supposed he should probably ask first before calling him such.

“Hey, Stevie?” Bucky asked as the man in question pressed a shy kiss to his collarbone.

“Hm?” Steve hummed, and Bucky shuddered as the soldier started working his way up his collarbone, his tongue flicking out and leaving a little surprise halfway up where he gave a particular spot a bit of extra attention.

“You—“ Bucky cut himself off with a sharp gasp when Steve nipped a particularly sensitive spot just behind his ear, before sucking gently on the skin. “You wanna be my fella?” A deep rumble erupted in Steve’s throat, and it was almost a little scary, but it turned Bucky on a little when he felt the vibration of Steve’s neck against his own, so he didn’t mind all that much.

“Thought you’d never ask, Buck. Been wantin’ to be your fella for so long. You’ve been wantin’ me too, haven’t’cha? Saw you makin’ eyes at me all night, yeah?” Steve was working Bucky like nobody’s business, mouth pressed against his ear, breath hot, and good God, Bucky wasn’t sure he had ever felt like this in his entire goddamn life.

“Y-Yeah, Stevie, I was watchin’ you. Did’ja see me, starin’ at you all night?” He couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face when Steve shuddered a bit, burying his face in the side of Bucky’s neck and leaving a soft kiss, suddenly much more gentle. And yet, the words that left his mouth were anything but.

“Oh yeah, I saw, pal. I was thinkin’ all night about what to say to you about it when we got back here. Didn’t think for a second about goin’ home with Lisa, not even for a second. Did ya know that?” Steve nuzzled the side of Bucky’s neck, nipping playfully at his pulse point, and Bucky grunted, gripping Steve’s biceps tightly in his hands.

“No, I didn’t know that,” he murmured softly. “Thought maybe you might go. Thought maybe I’d come home alone tonight.”

“Never, Buck. I’m gonna take care of you tonight, that alright with you?” Steve started to shift slightly, rising from his sitting position with his hands gripping Bucky’s thighs tightly, and Bucky immediately moved to wrap his legs around his partner’s waist, clinging on tightly.

“Yeah, punk,” he mumbled, albeit shyly, though he tried to hide his nerves behind a sly smile. “You think you can take care of all this? Nice and rough, huh?”

“Try nice and slow, Buck,” Steve corrected, and his voice had taken on a warm gentleness as he carried Bucky towards the closest bedroom, which happened to belong to the blonde. The bed was perfectly made, almost to the point where Bucky felt bad messing it up as he was thrown down onto it. He made grabby hands at Steve, who was pulling his shirt over his head.

“Stevie,” he whined impatiently, eyes narrowing. His partner slowed, tossing his shirt aside and glanced down at him with an amused smile. He turned around to lean down, pulling his shoes off, and Bucky knew that he was supposed to look at Steve’s ass, but he was more fixated by the rippling muscles on his back than by anything else. What he wouldn’t give to get his hands on that back and work out every single kink after one of Steve’s crazy-dangerous missions. And now he could. He could do that if he wanted to. The realization caught in Bucky’s throat, and he swallowed it back, taking a deep breath as Steve straightened up, working on getting his belt off.

When the jeans hit the floor, Bucky’s heart was going crazy. His mouth was dry, but a certain other part of him was easily making up for that lack of moisture simply due to the view of Steve’s lovely back and shoulders, let alone the gentle slope of his ass and holy shit, it shouldn’t be legal to wear underwear that tight—

Steve turned around and he suddenly had an entirely different attitude. He closed the door, and the only light in the room was the warm glow of the lamp beside his bed. The two just stared at each other for a second before Bucky snorted and Steve burst into laughter.

“Get over here, punk,” Bucky demanded, unable to wipe the smile off of his face, although Steve was one to talk. His eyes lit up at Bucky’s request, and his dorky grin only seemed to widen as he practically skipped across the room and threw himself down beside Bucky, who swung a leg over his hips and sat up until he was straddling his best friend since the elementary school days. Bucky looked down at him, and the way Steve was looking back up at him left him nearly speechless.

“Mm’Buck..?” Steve murmured, grabbing Bucky’s flesh hand and pressing it to his own cheek. He looked up at Bucky through lidded eyes, and Bucky nearly lost his shit at the way Steve’s cheeks were flushed red, hot against the palm of his hand. He swallowed with some difficulty, all of the saliva in his mouth moving south and becoming a more sticky substance that was begging to fill his underwear.

“Yeah? Whadda’ya need, Stevie?” He asked hoarsely, even though he knew the answer already.

“I know I said I was gonna take care of you, but.. Do ya think maybe..” And, holy hell, Bucky had never been as hard in his life as he was right then and there when Steve’s already red cheeks became the deepest shade of crimson. If someone had told Bucky the day before that he was going to be straddling a flushed and begging Steve Rogers in the super-soldier himself’s bedroom, he would have called them absolutely one hundred percent out of their goddamned minds.

 _Fuck_.

“Well, shit, Steve, all you had to do was ask,” he replied shakily.

“I kinda just did, Buck,” Steve pointed out, and Bucky just huffed, thoroughly embarrassed, especially when Steve started laughing.

“Shut up, Rogers. I’m tryin’ to be smooth,” he complained, pushing his partner’s face to the side and mashing it into the pillows.

“You can be smooth with me later,” Steve insisted, and it was clear he was growing impatient due to the ever-present bulge in his too-tight underwear. “Get your stupid clothes off now.”

“Oh, my clothes are stupid, huh?” Bucky asked, but he did as he was told anyway, throwing his jacket off. “How about you, wearin’ jeans and a t-shirt when I told you to dress nice?”

“That is nice,” Steve argued, dragging Bucky’s shirt off and over his head. Then he began working on Bucky’s belt, and the brunet watched, eyes slightly wide.

“Yeah, it’s nice if you’re spendin’ the day at home alone,” Bucky teased, lifting his hips so Steve could pull the pants from his hips, then awkwardly wiggling the rest of the way out of them and nearly falling off of the bed.

“Well, I won’t be alone anymore, will I?” Steve replied, throwing the covers over them as much as he could with Bucky still sitting up on his hips. Bucky smiled widely, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, which was welcomed warmly by the blonde himself.

“No,” Bucky replied lowly. “I guess I could find some free time to spend with you. But how on earth are we gonna spend all of that time?”

“Well if you’d get the hell on with it then I think you’d have a pretty clear idea,” Steve hissed through gritted teeth, and the sudden changes in attitude had Bucky going crazy.

“Language, Captain,” he said sarcastically, but he moved anyway, fingertips trailing down Steve’s chest, to his hips where his waistband met his skin. He felt the man shudder at the coldness of his metal hand, but he didn’t flinch. In fact, he almost seemed to push against his hands with a soft sigh. Bucky then shifted, dipping his knee carefully between Steve’s legs, enjoying the hitch in his partner’s breath and the way the blonde practically thrust his knees apart at the first slight touch. A soft chuckle bubbled up in Bucky’s chest, and he hid his face in Steve’s chest, pulling the covers higher up his back as he inched his knee closer to his target.

“St-Stop teasin’, jerk,” Steve said breathlessly, wriggling down to meet Bucky’s thigh halfway, and holy shit, Bucky could feel the warm wetness of the front of Steve’s underwear, but more importantly, he could feel the heavy largeness pressing against his leg.

“Holy hell, Stevie, what have you been hidin’ from me?” Bucky breathed shakily, too distracted to even enjoy the dark blush that coated Steve’s cheeks at his words. Bucky barely moved, applying the tiniest bit of pressure, and Steve moaned, full and hot, hips twitching upwards desperately.

“Please, Buck... Need you,” he begged shamelessly, looking up at Bucky through his thick lashes. “Do it slow. Do it right. Come on, Buck. Take care of me.”

“ _Fuck_ , Stevie,” Bucky gasped. “Do you have lube?” The blonde’s arm flung out towards his bedside table and he grappled blindly, bending his arm awkwardly in order to reach inside the drawer and grab the small bottle. He practically threw it at Bucky, face burning a furiously red color as he pressed his cheek into the pillows. Bucky wasted no time in coating the fingers of his flesh hand and getting Steve out of his underwear.

His movements faltered the second Steve’s dick sprang free from its cloth prison and Bucky watched, mesmerized, as it smacked against his stomach, hot, huge, and hard as hard can be. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks, and he was sure he was red as the star on his arm when he finally tore his gaze away and turned his focus elsewhere.

He shifted so he was sitting between Steve’s legs, nudging them further opened with a soft sigh of his own at the beautiful stretch of Steve’s thigh muscles. He drizzled a bit of extra lube onto Steve’s gaping asshole, enjoying the soft whine that drifted towards his ears. He let his lubed forefinger trail around the rim, dick twitching at Steve’s impatient groan.

Finally, Bucky pushed his first finger past the rim.

To say that the sound Steve made was dirty would be an understatement. It was probably the filthiest noise Bucky had ever heard in his life, and that was nowhere near an exaggeration. His partner’s face was almost discernible from the crimson of his pillowcases, and his eyes were shut so tightly that Bucky was almost afraid they would never open again.

“Steve,” he spoke up, surprised at how much his voice was shaking. “Steve, are you okay?” He had a feeling the man wouldn’t be pushing himself further down onto Bucky’s finger if he wasn’t, but he figured he should ask anyway. A furious nod of the head gave him the answer he desired, but he wanted to hear Steve say it before he went any further.

“ _Steve_ ,” he said more forcefully. “Look at me. Open your eyes.”

Tear-filled blue eyes stared back at him, filled with lust and desperation, and Bucky was surprised he hadn’t come in his pants yet. Everything was going straight to his dick, and he couldn’t wait to take care of it, but there were more important tasks at hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked again. “I want you to tell me yes or no.”

“ _Yes_ , Bucky, God, yes,” Steve suddenly piped up, and Bucky used this opportunity to push his finger in to the next knuckle, which left his fella squirming and letting out little noises of mixed pain and pleasure. “Gotta be quick, Buck, serum tightens me back up faster.. Hurry, please, Buck, I want you now.”

“Holy shit,” Bucky said for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. “Alright, Stevie, hold on. Can you take another finger?”

“Gimme three,” Steve snarked.

“ _Holy shit_.”

Bucky did as he was asked, watching in absolute awe as Steve stretched to fit around his fingers, grinding himself down, pushing as far as he could from his awkward position. Bucky pumped in time with his backwards thrusts, slowly at first, but the soft noises leaking from Steve’s mouth were rather encouraging. He added the last finger just a minute later, unable to believe what he was seeing as Steve took his hand like a pro, filthy sounds filling the otherwise silent room.

“I can take it, Buck, _hurry_ ,” Steve suddenly gasped, and Bucky obliged, quick to discard his own boxers, lubing himself up as fast as possible and giving himself a few pumps. He was already painfully close, and he knew he was going to come embarrassingly quickly, there was no doubt about that.

“Steve—“ he started to warn, but the super-soldier cut him off with an impatient moan.

“Come on, Buck, fill me up, I just want to feel you—“

Bucky lined himself up with Steve’s entranced and pushed in just slightly, mouth falling opened into a silent ‘o’ of shock. “Oh, fuck,” he hissed, pleasure coursing through his entire body as he bottomed out, leaning forwards to rest his forehead against Steve’s collarbone. “ _Oh my god_ , Steve..”

His partner seemed to be having a similar experience, because the second Bucky fit himself all the way in, the blonde’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a long, low groan of pleasure.

“Bucky.. I love you.”

“Love you too, Stevie, fuck, I love you so much..” The fact that there was any hair still up in his bun was a wonder to Bucky, because it felt like it was all falling forward or sticking to the sweaty back of his neck. He leaned up and chased Steve’s lips, finding them parted wide as he moaned breathlessly. Bucky shifted his hips in a circular motion, unprepared just yet to move back. He felt like he was going to come if he tried, so he settled for a gentle rotation, working Steve’s prostate with every move, and the man was moaning dirty and opened against his mouth. Bucky bit and sucked at Steve’s already red lips, tongue running along his teeth and reaching in to mash with his partner’s.

Finally, Bucky started to move. He started with slow, but deep thrusts, only pulling about halfway out, and Steve was not as quiet in bed as he was in everyday life, that was for sure. To Bucky, this didn’t even feel real. A guttural noise rumbled in the depths of his stomach, and he almost cried out with his first real thrust, pulling out to the tip, and slamming himself back in as deep as he could reach. Steve didn’t hold back, a loud almost-shout piercing the silent apartment, and it just drove Bucky closer to the edge.

“Yeah, you like that?” Bucky asked before he even realized what he was saying. Steve whined, and Bucky’s hips jerked forward faster than the had the last time as he picked up the pace.

“Yeah, Buck, I like it so much,” Steve almost seemed to slur, eyes lidded, but Bucky had a feeling that if they were opened they’d be filled with bliss.

“I love you, Stevie.” Bucky forced himself to slow down, ignoring the way Steve tried to jostle him to go faster. “I love you.”

“Love you, Buck,” Steve said quietly after a moment of silence. “Touch me.” Bucky did as he was asked, wrapping a trembling hand around Steve’s length and jerking him off slowly and carefully. “You too,” Steve added softly. Bucky pulled himself out slowly, shuddering at the cold feeling of the air against his dick. Moving gently, he shifted his position until he and Steve were both sitting upright, Bucky in Steve’s lap, and then they were one.

“Slow down,” Steve mumbled, grabbing Bucky’s wrist and setting the pace, pressing their foreheads together. “Like that,” he groaned, reaching up to cup Bucky’s cheek with his free hand. He pressed soft kisses all over Bucky’s face as the brunet got them off at the same time, his hand stick with pre-come, squeezing softly at their bases and sliding up at a slow but meaningful pace. Kisses all over his cheeks and forehead and face had his eyes sliding shut, pleasure coursing through him.

The feeling that had been building up in his stomach from the very beginning was beginning to bubble up towards the edge. He wasn’t sure, but he could feel Steve tensing up as well, and he wondered if he was close. Bucky slid his hand up and ran his thumb along Steve’s slit experimentally, earning a soft cry of pleasure. He did it again, repeating the action with himself, and he could feel it getting closer, hotter, and he could feel Steve’s thighs clenching together as something hot and sticky spilled over Bucky’s fist.

 _Oh_.

When Bucky opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Steve’s face right next to his own, huge blue eyes staring back at him with the same wonder that was echoed in his own chest. Then Steve smiled, and Bucky did too, and he had a feeling that if this was going to be a regular occurrence, he could get used to it pretty quick.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m literally terrible at writing smut and this is clearly one of my first serious attempts so please let me know if I’m missing something lol


End file.
